1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan, and in particular relates to a centrifugal fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computers (for example, tablet computers or ultrabooks) are extremely thin, and the inner space therein is limited. The dimensions of the centrifugal fan disposed in the portable computer have decreased, and the space between the centrifugal fan and other elements inside of the portable computer has reduced. The heat dissipation effect of the centrifugal fan has therefore deteriorated. Particularly, with limited inner space, the input flow rate of the centrifugal fan has decreased, and the heat dissipation effect has worsened.